


Murphy on Ice

by Senowolf



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yuri on Ice, Bellamy is John's Coach, Established Relationship, Figure Skater Bellamy Blake, Figure Skater John Murphy, Ice Skating, M/M, Yoi - Freeform, lol, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: His spins started to slow, showing just a fraction of how tired he was. He was exhausted, I knew that, but he couldn’t let the audience know that just yet. The whole world seemed to hold it's breath when he started to finally come to a stop. I felt such immense pride when he stopped, facing me with his left hand and finger pointing directly at me.His story ended with me?The crowd was screaming, a mere white noise to my ears as it sunk in. His story ended with me.Me.He held his stance like that for a while as the crowd went wild, throwing things ranging from jewelry to stuffed animals to sweets onto the ice.* * *OR, this is literally just a Murphamy AU of Yuri on Ice where Murphy is like Yuri and Bellamy is like Victor. So yes, it is beautiful in ever aspect since I wrote this while listening to Yuri on Ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I said it's a YOI AU. This story just sort of happened, I was supposed to write a song based story for Creative Writing and this just sort of, came to be. I'm going to be reading this to my class, yay! So please read and enjoy. :)

He moves like slow water, almost syrup. Shining, bending, and falling like a masterpiece. My masterpiece. He is perfection in it's finest form. I can see other people watching him. But he is mine, mine. The way he moves, he tells his story. His sorrowful face shows how he was at rock bottom, that he was broken and beat down by the vermin of the Earth. He had no meaning. His body twirls and bends slowly, showing how much of a tragedy his life was before. 

His hair is glossed back against his skull, allowing everyone to see his pained expression. His hands shoot outwards to his sides as he dances with the ice below him. He has the crowd holding their breaths, has everyone mesmerized. No one moves, no one breathes. Not even me. John twists his lithe body like a rope, not quite a rope... no... The way he moves can only be described as water. His looks are of a feline: promiscuous, violent, sweet... beautiful.

He wears a coal colored leotard with a ruffly, skirt-like material embroidered with golden designs attached to his behind. His body is another story, filling out the clothing in all the right places. His shoulders widening at the collar bones, his hips pinched just enough to outweigh his feminine traits.

John's blue eyes are piercing. Regardless of the weakened illusion he is giving the audience, his eyes tell all the hardships he's been through. The song starts to pan out into a stronger sound, giving the audience the story of how he was knocked down repeatedly. Over and over, but that he kept fighting. Then suddenly, the crowd gasped in unison as John threw his arms out above his head just as the music came to a moment of quiet. His chest was moving fast, but not enough to prove how tired he was.

Everything seemed to stop. John didn't move a muscle, just let himself be moved forward by the momentum of his body on the ice. There weren't even cameras shooting pictures. My breath had also been stolen at his beauty. The pain on his face was gone, now it was replaced with a look of content. Release. The quiet before the storm, the storm that was him climbing back up out of the dust.

His hands slowly came to his sides, helping himself twirl in long, lingering circles that allowed people to breathe again. His limbs moved with the music as it moved through him. He started to tell the story of how even when everyone abandoned him, like his mother, that he was still fighting to grow stronger. He wasn't weak, he was strong and he was growing stronger. His eyes were narrow, and his jaw was set perfectly, proving that he was worth it. That everything he had worked so hard for was worth it.

He started to move faster, his thigh muscles coiling up before he leapt into a triple axel, just barely managing to avoid messing up. The audience couldn't keep their voices concealed any longer, they screamed in amazement and appreciation at the daring jump. A brief smile lit up on John's face, but it quickly dissolved back into that look of determination. A well delayed gasp left my mouth when I realized that John was changing the routine. We had discussed the original plan but switched to an alternative because it was easier. But John was... he was reverting back to the original.

I watched with a prickling sensation as John did a series of toe loops right after the other. His body held itself flawlessly on the ice, strengthened legs absorbing the shocks of landing. His skin was beautifully pale against his dark costume. There were voices, cheering for him, but mostly people were just quieting down again. Too engrossed in John's style of skating. I could tell that our competitors weren't too happy, but even if they weren't, they sure looked surprised. I felt a smile on my face as the song hit it's peak.

John moved faster than before, swinging his body forward on the ice with flawless grace and effortless efficiency. I wondered what he was, at first I thought he moved like water, but he didn't seem like it anymore. His attitude would definitely argue with that. Now as I looked at John, I saw that he was smiling. He was like a black panther set free. Free to do as he pleased and to be wild with the world.

His eyes were bright and filled with emotion. The story had finally started to come to an end. This was the story of him now, of how he was so happy that he could have gotten this far. He was smiling for how proud and thankful he was for every trial thrown his way and that he was able to conquer them. Sweat glistened on his brow as he prepared himself for a triple lutz, executing the jump perfectly.

I felt my eyes burning at the edges as he skated to the center of the rink and began to spin in fast circles. People were standing in a hurry now, ready for the last move, ready for the last leg in John's story. They were probably asking themselves, where would John's story end? Not even I could answer that question, because I didn't know where John's story would end either. I may have created the routine which John would do, but the ending was up to him. We'd agreed to let him decide how to finish it and this was the first time he'd gotten to the ending of the original routine.

His spins started to slow, showing just a fraction of how tired he was. He was exhausted, I knew that, but he couldn’t let the audience know that just yet. The whole world seemed to hold it's breath when he started to finally come to a stop. I felt such immense pride when he stopped, facing me with his left hand and finger pointing directly at me.  _ His story ended with me? _ The crowd was screaming, a mere white noise to my ears as it sunk in. His story ended with me.  _ Me _ . He held his stance like that for a while as the crowd went wild, throwing things ranging from jewelry to stuffed animals to sweets onto the ice.

Skaters came around and picked most of the stuff up to bring to John later, but he managed to hold onto a bouquet of pastel pink roses.

His shoulders rose and fell with his exertion now and there appeared to be tears streaming down his face. He fell to his knees and laid in a ball on the ice for a while before he sat back and threw his head up and screamed in joy. Without further words I skated out on the ice with him. He looked up at me, those beautiful blues growing red with his tears. They fell like a small waterfall. They were the kind that couldn't be stopped no matter what. The kind that had to be cried out.

I smiled down at him before reaching out a helping hand to pull him to his feet. He clung to me for what felt like dear life as he finally got a good look around the stadium.

"You did amazing John. Amazing. Everyone loved you!" I smiled even bigger.

John smiled back, equally as happy. Then he surprised me by throwing his lithe arms around my neck and pulling me down into a fierce hug.

"I couldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for you though. You know that." He said in a breathless voice against my ear.

"Well, you're right about that." I chuckled when he let me go.

"Oh hush it. Why am I still crying!?" He exclaimed.

He started to skate off towards the booth where he'd get his overall results. I quickly caught up to him and got his blade sleeves for him. Together we walked to the bench and sat, sitting close together in our fear of how things would go. The spokesman then had everyone quiet, then John's score lit up on all the screens hanging from the ceiling.

With a first performance score of 169, he had made it to third place behind Griffin, but then his new score popped up, the spokesman saying the number 203. John sobbed out loud as his total score of 372 points flashed in big letters on every screen. He now held first place in front of Reyes. People screamed loudly in praise and amazement at his feat. He'd broken one of my records. Huh. The spokesman was making sure to tell everyone that right now.

I was now on the screens, and I looked shocked. Well, I supposed I had the right to. I was a 5 time world champion in figure skating. Now, the inspiration I'd come to lose, it came back. All because John. I felt a spark, a spark telling me to be stronger. But I had to worry about John right now. That time would come. But it was his time right now. I smiled and helped him walk back to the locker room.

We were going to nationals. And he was going to win gold. At any chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought of this pice, or how you felt while reading it, or just kudos! I love you all who finished this. <3 :)


End file.
